al filo
by annitha mz
Summary: continuacion de CAMBIARAS MI VIDA, nuevas historias y nuevos problemas, una boda, una sorpresa, un ¿resucitado?-pasen y lean,,,annaxhao
1. Chapter 1

_**Al filo**_

_Capitulo 1_: **lo inesperado**

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Volví con la segunda parte de "cambiarias mi vida"

_Las palabras en cursivas_ = pensamientos

(Las palabras entre paréntesis) = mis comentarios

_**Las palabras negritas**_ =diálogos de los personajes

Un pequeño resumen de la primer y original historia (cambiaras mi vida)

Anna encuentra a Hao al ser abandonada, crecen juntos. Anna, como favor engaña a Yoh haciéndole creer que es su amiga, terminando con cariño hacia el (un extraño triangulo amoroso HaoxannaxYoh), mucho rollo, amor y engaños, un nuevo shaman king, Anna y Hao, Yoh se queda en la alta sociedad de el shaman King al morir, y ese fue el fin, ahora esta es la continuación, con mucho más de lo que me gusta: DRAMA

_Lo inesperado_

_Lo esperado, siempre, siempre es lo más inesperado, si, solo para algunos…_

_**Anna, deberías bajar de ahí-**_

_Mmm claro que me molesta, todavía me lo pregunta, bueno no es que Anna sea una molestia, la molestia es que se comporte como una niña, umm, será mucho peor con esto de su estado, baya que han cambiado todos, algunos para mal, pero si han cambiado, ahora que pienso en esto, ¿será que soy el único piensa en todos así? , me refiero a casi narrar lo que nos pasa, siempre soy el que se la pasa pensando en todo lo que nos ha pasado como si alguien me pudiera escuchar, bueno, tal vez no sea el único, quien sabe._

Se movía de un lado a otro, con la mano en la barbilla, como si pensara en algo muy importante, que no fueran sus pensamientos

_**Anna, me dará un infarto, por favor baja**_-si, ahí estaba el, como siempre al que le tocaba la peor parte y como de costumbre el más preocupado-_**puede ser peligroso que montes ahora**_

Pero la rubia seguía sin mirarlo, solo miraba al cielo, como si anhelara algo, en verdad, con muchas ganas.

_**Ren lo monta a todo momento-**_por fin Anna hablo aun sin mirarlo

_**Sí, pero Ren toma mucha leche, tiene huesos fuertes, además no está e…-**_

_**Que insinúas enano**_-había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Manta le temía a Anna, después vino la boda y los años, pero aun así, esa mirada verdaderamente intimidaba

_**Na…nada Anna, solo que, ni si quiera sabemos si ese caballo es… ¿caballo**_?-buen punto, era el caballo de Ren, un caballo zombi, y aun que lidiaban todos los días y desde hace años con esas cosas aun así podía ser peligroso-_**por favor, Hao me pidió que te cuidara**_-_aun no comprendo porque_

_**Nunca se sabe con Hao**_-bajo la mirada al tiempo que se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, seguro el despistado de Manta ni si quiera lo notaria (seguro casi nadie lo noto)

_**¡Anna!-**_un grito se escucho por todo el jardín, ya habían llegado Pili y Ren, con suerte horo tardaría mas, no tenía nada de ganas de aguantar sus estupideces

Con un tanto de cuidado bajo del caballo, para dirigirse al cobertizo donde la chica peli-azul ya la esperaba, con una gran sonrisa-_**hola Pili**_-saludo como siempre, sin mucho chiste

_**No puedo creerlo, de verdad, que emoción, cuando lo supe no pude contener mi alegría, que emoción-**_

-solo suspiro un poco-_**Si, lo note cuando casi me revientas el tímpano por teléfono-¿y el afortunado?**_

_**Mmm, peleando con mi hermano**_-sonrió, no podía ocultar la felicidad y no solo por Anna-_**discuten sobre la comida que se servirá en la recepción-estoy tan emocionada, aun que estresada, es cansado planear algo así**_

_**Debimos hacer una sorpresa, como la mía, sería menos estresante**_-sonrió levemente recordando aquella magnifica sorpresa que le habían dado apenas 4 meses atrás-_**y en solo un día todo planeado**_

_**Pues ser shaman king e intimidar a Manta hace milagros, y a mi 4 meses me parecen muy poco**_-

Si, Pilika estaba muy nerviosa por su boda, no era la primera vez que iba a una boda, ni que la organizaba, pero si la primera vez que ella era la novia, aun no podía creer que ya hubieran pasado 4 meses desde aquella rápida propuesta de Ren (ultimo capitulo de cambiaras mi vida)

De verdad todo había pasado muy rápido_**-¿y el afortunado?-**_ahora fue Pilika quien regreso la pregunta a la rubia

_**En Taipéi, arreglando algunas cosas con opacho**_-respondió sin mucha importancia

_**¿Y cómo te sientes?-**_

_**Bien**_-respondió automáticamente, en realidad el asunto la cansaba un poco-_**estoy un poco cansada, pero estoy bien**_

_**¿Te duele algo?-**_pregunto preocupadamente la chica peli-azul Anna estaba un tanto pálida-_**Anna siéntate, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes mal?**_

_**No, debe ser porque Silver está aquí**_-se giro un poco para verlo parado justo detrás de ellas

_**Señorita Anna, Srta. Pilika, ¿Cómo se encuentran?-**_como siempre nunca nadie sabía cómo aparecían de un momento a otro, Silver sin duda seguía igual aun que__el pelo le había crecido solo un poco, hace apenas solo 4 meses lo había visto, después solo supo de los apaches por algunos asuntos que atendió junto a Hao

_**¿Pasa algo?-**_claro que la cortesía no era algo tan evidente en la rubia y como Silver ya lo sabía muy bien, no se molestaba

_**Eh buscado al señor Hao, pero no logro localizarlo**_-su semblante era un tanto preocupado pero neutral

_**Creí que los apaches contaban con toda la tecnología shamatica**_ (ni sé si exista la palabra (:)) –claro dicho con tono de burla-

_**En realidad sí, pero cuando se trata del shaman king nunca es suficiente-**_

_**¡Silver!, como estas, que gusto verte**_-justo en la puerta trasera apareció Manta con una gran sonrisa, aun que pequeño era una gran persona y por supuesto pensando siempre en sus amigos-¿_**has venido por lo de la boda?, todavía falta una semana pero eres bienvenido**_

_**Me temo que no, aun que podría quedarme al banquete, eh venido a tratar un asunto con Anna y Hao, aun que creo que les puede importar-**_

_**¡Ren!, Silver nos dirá algo que nos importa**_-y ese era horohoro, tal parecía que contaba con radar de chismes porque ni uno solo se le iba, muy parecido a su súper olfato avanzado para la comida

_**Ahora que casi todo están aquí, se los dire**_-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 segundos se mantuvo en silencio, creando curiosidad entre algunos aun que casi nadie la demostró

_**Habla ahora Silver**_-esa era la voz de Hao, al parecer llegaba justo para la gran noticia, con su misma autoridad al hablar

_**Aun no es muy seguro, bueno, creo que sí es seguro, pero en fin…-**_y mas segundos de espera

Habían pasado meses investigando y presintiendo el asunto, los apaches no entendían el porqué todos, incluyendo al shaman king no sabían nada, al parecer ellos lo sabían por la cercanía que tenían con el territorio sagrado

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa presencia, pronto todos se dieron cuenta del "invitado" inesperado

_**-Yoh**_

_**Continuara…**_

Ya extrañaba escribir, mi laptop se descompuso y pues ni cómo escribir, pero ahora volví…

Espero que les guste este inicio, bien para los que ya leyeron cambiaras mi vida ya sabrán como anda la cosa, pero les recordare, al final Yoh se queda en el otro mundo a cambio de Anna, Anna y Hao se casaron hace 4 meses, en la boda Ren le pide a Pilika que se casen y 4 meses después (hoy) están arreglando los últimos preparativos para la boda de Ren y Pilika, todavía hay dos cosas que no les digo pero se irán enterando, el regreso de Yoh sin duda traerá problemas…

Espero me lean y me dejen reviews…

Ya los extrañaba...besos

Annitha mz

_**Giremos la cara ¿Qué nos importa el resto?**_


	2. te seguire hasta la tumba

Al filo

por: **annitha mz**

capitulo 2- te seguire hasta la oscuridad

Todas las personas que conozco tienen una sombra, una nube de temor y dudas que sigue hasta a los mejores. Fingimos que no tenemos esa sombra, creyendo que si hacemos las cosas mejor, que si somos mejores personas, que si nos alejamos, se cansará y dejará de perseguirnos, pero no puedes escapar de tu propia sombra.

**Anna, tienes visita**-la mirada de pilika era un poco seria, como insinuandole algo, solo que no detectaba ninguna presencia extraña

**Hija**-escucho al momento en que una mujer de cabellos castaños acompañada de una niña rubia entraban en la pension

**Lee**-pronuncio la chica rubia al tener a la que se suponia era su madre, tenia mas de 1 año que no la veia, las unicas veces que la vio hablo poco con ella y solo era para recojer a hana

**Hana, ¿que pasa?-**pregunto haciendoles una seña para que pasaran

**Anna, ya tengo el cabello dorado como tu...-**presumio la pequeña niña mientras bailoteaba al lado de Anna

La mujer se sento para despues pararse, en realidad la notaba muy preocupada-**hana, ve a jugar con...al jardin**

Asi que en verdad era algo serio-**lee, ¿que sucede?-**

No era que le preocupaba lo que le pasara a lee pero estaba hana y ese extraño vinculo que la mantenia un poco atenta a esa familia

**Tienes que ayudarnos**-menciono la mujer casi atragantandose con sus propias palabras-**se que no deberias pero...alguien amenaza a hana**

**¿Quien?-**pregunto con increible calma, todo lo contrario a la mujer que casi se deshacia en preocupacion-**un Oni**

Parpadeo solo una vez, en realidad no captaba lo que la mujer castaña le decia**-¿que?, ¿hana tiene un oni?-**rapido reacciono-**que le...**

**No es de ella**-la mujer hablo en cierto tono de reclamo-**es tuyo**

**Eso no es posible**-hablo ahora hao apareciendo en la puerta, un tanto molesto-

**¿Todos los onis son iguales?-**pregunto la mujer, ahora con mas confianza de la que debia

**No**-respondio Anna sabiendo lo que venia

**Es probable que por ser hermanas hana creara el mismo "estilo" de oni**-hablo hao antes de que la mujer dijera algo

**No es como tu caso, hana esta tranquila y ese dem..., esa cosa aparece, pero hana no esta molesta-**

**Ayudare a hana y despues se iran**-hao jalo un poco a Anna para llevarla lejos de la mujer solo que esta hablo antes

**Es como el, como el primero que hiciste**-suspiro cansada, aun que no habia hablado mucho era suficiente con lo que escuchaba-**hana no merece esto**

**¿Que ah pasado con shimagoro?-**pregunto Anna seria

**El...el fue herido por el oni, esta en el hospital...muy mal**-con esas palabras la voz se le corto-**no creen que despierte, yo...tambien queria pedirles que lo ayuden, Anna por favor, hazlo por hana**

Sin responder se fue del lugar-

Subio las escaleras deteniendose frente a la habitacion que alguna vez fuera de yoh-

Cerro los ojos buscando calma al sentir como hao la abrazaba por la espalda-**era el...era su presencia**

**Lo se-**si, el dia anterior todos en la pension habian sentido la presencia de yoh, como si el castaño estuviera presente-**fue tan real**-lo aceptaba, ni si quiera el shaman king sabia que pasaba con yoh, no era posible que la presencia de yoh existiera ni fisica ni espiritualmente pues todo de el se habia destruido, ni si quiera estando en la alta sociedad yoh podia hacerse presente ni como espiritu en la pension

**Ire al hospital con shimagoro y tu ayuda a hana y acabemos con esto de una vez por todas-**

**Estaremos bien Anna, hana lo superara y todo estara bien-**deseaba tanto creer las palabras de hao, pero solo dudas embargaban su cabeza desde yoh hasta el oni

Se encontraba en el hospital el hombre frente a ella estaba completamente inconsiente, estaba ese molesto sonido de la maquina y ese asqueroso olor a clinica-**entre mas rapido mejor**-menciono acercandose a la cama, antes tomo la carpeta al pie de la cama del hombre

Solo letras, palabras y conclusiones que no se acercaban en lo minimo a la realidad-**coma inducido...variadas contusiones...da...da...da**

Cerro los ojos poniendose frente a el hombre y...

_Ya era tarde, estaba acostada en su cama, en las pocas caricaturas que pudo ver; antes de que los niños durmieran sus padres los iban a arropar y darles un beso de buenas noches, pero esa era otra noche que sabía que no pasaría nada, sorprendentemente escucho la puerta abrirse y entro su madre con rapidez, se dirigió al closet y saco unas cosas que coloco en una pequeña mochila, luego se volteo a mirarla_

_Anna, vamos al parque-la escucho decir y al instante sonrió, tal vez mamá ya no estaba enojada por lo de la tarde_

_Con ánimos se levanto de la cama y se coloco sus pequeños zapatos -mamá hace frio afuera-hablo señalando un suéter pues ya era invierno y afuera parecía que nevaría_

_No me llames asi, tómalo-le expreso duramente y sin mirarla-ten Anna ahí esta una manzana-le hablo dándole una mochila-apresúrate_

_Estaban en un parque un tanto solitario, la vio jugar en los columpios y luego se alejo un poco cuando_

_Mamá a dónde vas-pregunto al ver a su madre alejarse_

_Ahora vuelvo-_

_La miro con tristeza al verla caminar con rapidez lejos del lugar-mamá-alcanzo a gritar pero la mujer no se detuvo_

Abrio los ojos de golpe totalmente asustada, impactada por el resiente recuerdo, no desconocido ni nuevo pero, seguia siendo impactante

_Ella no es nuestra hija...no tenemos hijos, somos solo mi esposa y yo...mereciamos una hija normal...ella es un demonio...eso no es nuestra hija..._

Meneo la cabeza tratando de alejar esas voces de su cabeza

Miro al hombre sobre la cama-hao no es el malo, ustedes lo son-menciono tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la habitacion

Entro en la pension y sin mirar a nadie subio las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo, entro en la habitacion y solo se quedo parada en medio de esta

Nuevamente la cabeza le dolia, al principio era solo una pequeña punzada, pero ahora solo lograba enfurecerla, ¿seria posible que el oni fuera creado recientemente por ella, sin darse cuenta y si era asi porque habia terminado con hana?

Suspiro, nuevamente se sentia ahogada y no comprendia el porque, se suponia que ahora estaba con hao, como siempre quiso, estaba feliz con sus tontos e inmaduros amigos, y mas aun con la ultima novedad, pero...porque se sentia asi...porque sentia que ya no podia mas

La respuesta era sencilla, jamas logro olvidar...nada, ni lo bueno, mucho menos lo malo

Cerro los ojos tratando de liberarse de tantos pensamientos, sabia que el tiempo ni la vida se detenian, por nada ni por nadie, no le quedaba mas que respirar...

Todas las personas tienen una sombra. El único medio de deshacerse de una sombra es apagar las luces, dejar de huir de la oscuridad y enfrentarte a tus temores. Seguir.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta continuacion, mientras leia la primer parte "cambiaras mi vida" se me ocurrio escribir este capitulo

espero les guste y me lo hagan saber

gracias por leer

_**annitha mz**_


	3. desenterrando

AL FILO

capitulo 3-DESENTERRANDO

por: annitha mz

Si eres una persona normal una de las pocas cosas con la que puedes contar en la vida es la muerte. Pero si eres shaman, hasta esa comodidad se te despoja. Los shamanes engañan a la muerte. La prolongamos, la rechazamos, cambiamos la hora o retrocedemos el tiempo. Nos colocamos y le mostramos el dedo a la muerte desafiantemente.

**¿como esta?-**pregunto la mujer al ver a la chica rubia entrar en la pension

Miro a la mujer, la tarea que supuestamente Anna tenia que realizar para ayudar a su querida familia no pudo hacerla, y ahora tenia a esta cinica mujer frente a ella preguntandole

**No pude**-respondio encojiendose de hombros, que demonios le pasaba, si ellos lo merecian pero porque ultimamente habia tomado esa maldita postura de niña caprichosa

Sin decirle mas a la angustiada mujer castaña se giro entrando en la cocina

La semana corrio rapidamente y por fin el esperado dia llego

Todo estuvo perfecto, Ren y pilika lucian de lo mas feliz del mundo, horo, pues era horo, todos festejaron junto a los recien casados, hicieron chistes y bromas disfrutaron y el festejo acabo

Al dia siguiente, muy temprano Ren y pilika se fueron de luna de miel, horo casi se desmayaba, con el duro golpe de su "pequeña" hermana casada y la terrible resaca sentia que el mundo se le iba

Abrio los ojos y de inmediato se giro encontrandose con Hao aun dormido, lo que era extraño, lo observo con detenimiento para que despues se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no podia negarlo ni quejarse, Hao era el mejor esposo, amante, amigo y todo lo que existiera, y no era que ya tuviera mucho historial pero nada cambiaria, a excepcion de una cosa, pero que no tenia que ver con Hao...

Con su mano acaricio levemente la mejilla de Hao para despues verlo despertar lentamente-**buen dia señor Hao-**le saludo bromeandole y dandole un pequeño beso en los labios**-gracias por ayudar a hana y asu padre-**en realidad ella no podia hacerlo, claro que estaba dentro de sus capacidades pero no podia

Se iba a poner de pie pero Hao la detuvo**-sabes que puedes confiar en mi**

**Claro**-respondio ahora sin mirarlo

**En que piensas Anna**-pregunto el castaño ahora con un poco de seriedad

**En ti...y en mi**-respondio con un poco de nerviosismo-es que...

Para nada le gustaban esos momentos, claro que juro estar con Anna en las buenas y aguantar las malas, pero Anna era su todo, le lastimaba que hubiera un...es que

**No quiero lastimarte**-menciono la chica llamando su atencion

**Tienes reishi-**hablo Hao mirandola un poco sorprendido-¿**desde cuando?**

Bajo la mirada para despues levantarse del futon-**desde hace 2 semanas, cuando lo supe...**

**No creo que sea tan mala notica como para...-**

**Claro que no, no se porque volvio, es como...como si presintiera el peligro, es extraño, pero...-**guardo silencio**-me siento amenazada**

**Anna, no dejare que nada te pase-**

Caminaba por la vereda del parque, al lado estaba el rio y en el suelo unas cuantas hojas tiradas, miraba solo al frente, de pronto como si fuera pelicula el aire comenzo a soplar fuertemente impidiendole ver mas adelante de ella por las hojas que volaban a su alrededor.

Se acomodo un poco el cabello para mirar al frente con total sorpresa

Era el-**Yoh-**hablo en susurro la rubia para despues reaccionar un poco y acercarse a el**-¿Yoh?-**que pregunta, pero claro que era Yoh, solo que...habian pasado 3 años y no era posible de ninguna forma que Yoh estuviera aqui-**Yoh**

El chico giro un poco su cabeza para ver a la joven que le hablaba

Lo miro aun sin comprender, tenia la mirada perdida, se veia ausente

**Anna**-el chico de cabellos castaños se acerco de inmediato reconociendo a la rubia-**ani...-**antes de poder continuar cayo inconsiente

Se movia ansiosamente por la sala de la pension, casi todos estaban alli, y algunos con Yoh, si con Yoh, ni ella misma lo podia creer

Se suponia que la ultima vez que hablo con Yoh ella iba a morir, en realidad ambos estaban muertos pero solo uno con la posibilidad de regresar, ella no, pero Yoh cambio lugares... asi que

**Anna**- yomei ya se encontraba en la pension

**Arriba**-solo hiso una seña con la cabeza pues sabia que el hombre buscaba a Yoh

**Anna kyoyama esta nerviosa-**escucho pronunciar

**Tyler, tamao**-les "saludo"

**Señorita Anna, buen dia**-saludo la peli-rosa ocultando la verdadera pregunta**-¿entonces...es verdad, el joven Yoh...?**

La miro por unos segundos para despues asentir con la cabeza-**esta arriba, pero deberias esperar para verlo**

**¿Como esta, el...es Yoh?-**

**Si, es el fisicamente...es el, me reconocio**-nuevamente se sento, en realidad le angustiaba la espera, mas bien solo queria una explicacion, no queria escuchar que Yoh estaba vivo, solo queria escuchar que pasaria de aqui en adelante

**Anna**-se puso de pie al escuchar la voz de Hao al pie de las escaleras-**Yoh quiere hablarte**

Entonces, si la muerte no es el final, ¿con qué puedes contar? Porque no puedes contar con todo en la vida. La vida es lo más frágil, inestable e impredecible que hay. De hecho, sólo hay una cosa sobre la vida de la que podemos estar seguros: no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

**CONTINUARA...**

bien, aqui esta el tercer capitulo espero les guste

gracias por leer

besos

annitha mz


	4. Chapter 4

al filo

capitulo 4

por:annitha mz

dcm: shaman king y sus personajes no me pertecen

**¿Que dijo Yoh?-**las preguntas saltaron sobre ella al verla salir del cuarto del asakura

**No hablo mucho...pero dijo que...-**antes de poder terminar la frase y motivo de su preocupacion Silver aparecio detras de ellos

**Puedes explicarme que demonios pasa**-exigio Anna al ver al apache

**Si el shaman king no lo sabe mucho menos nosotros**-respiro-**pero eso no es alo que vine, este es el motivo de mi visita-**abrio el maletin que llevaba junto a el

Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa**...-ay nanita...**

**Pero...ya ahi un shaman king**-hablo Horo mirandolo los oraculos virtuales

**El torneo de shamanes se reanudara...-**hablo ahora Hao-**pero no para buscar un rey shaman**

**Este dia esta de locos-**la chica peli-rosa caminaba de lado a lado por la cocina

**Tamao ya basta**-hablo Anna ya con poca paciencia-**deberias arreglar tus cosas para el viaje**

**¿Entonces esta vez Hao no peleara**?-hablo Horo aun con dudas-

**No tiene porque**-respondio Anna a lo obvio que ya habia explicado Silver

**Ah,que alivio**-expreso Horo-Horo-**asi seguro si ganare **

**No te olvides que Yoh ah regresado-**nuevamente el silencio se hiso presente

**Arreglen sus cosas, mañana partiremos a norte america-**

Giro y giro por el futon tratando de consiliar el sueño, pero nada funcionaba, solo estaba pensando en eso, frente asu habitacion estaba la de Yoh, donde Yoh estaba, como era posible que habia regresado

**Si, solo recuerdos sus voces, poco del torneo, algunas risitas, por cierto tu boda fue hermosa Anna-**hablo a la chica que lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta de la sala

**¿Osea que estuviste viendo todo desde arriba?-**

**Si...pero no recuerdo todo, y no recuerdo porque o quien me hiso regresar-**

**Estan listos, partiremos ya**-hablo el chico apareciendo en el marco de la puerta-**vamonos ya**

Miro todo a su alrededor, la aldea apache seguia igual, y bueno, los negocios de los apaches empezaban a abrir y seguramente con precios aun mas altos

Hace mas de 3 años ellos habian venido a la aldea pero ella y Hao como dos participantes mas, ahora ni si quiera tenian que competir, menos preocuparse por Hao...

Toda la plaza estaba llena de concursantes, en realidad nadie se imagino que volverian a la aldea apache como concursantes, despues de todo con Hao como shaman king tendrian que esperar otros 500 años para un nuevo torneo, pero aqui estaban, esperando que los apaches dijeran como seria el nuevo torneo, en que consistia y que ganaban...

**Esta noche abra una ceremonia en honor al rey shaman y su esposa, en dicha ceremonia se les informara el movil de este torneo, sean todos bienvenidos al torneo de shamanes-**

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban en el altavoz la primeras intrucciones de la jefa de los apaches, Goldva-

**Y su esposa**-repitio Horo haciendole ojitos a Anna

Solo se giro para encontrarse con Hao-**ve con Goldva, estare con los chicos hasta la noche, ok**

**Y ya lo notaron**-hablo Anna cruzandose de brazos-**ahi nuevos shamanes**

**Si, me pregunto porque si se suponia que eran solo los de la vez pasada**-el chico de cabellos rubios hablo mirando a los demas shamanes**-chicos, que les parece si vamos a comer algo...**

Se encontraban sentados todos a la mesa, el restaurant estaba a todo lo que daba, y el silencio era algo olvidado

Despues de estar un rato en silencio HoroHoro hablo**-eh pensado-**

**¿Piensas?-**todos se giraron al escuchar esa voz

**Pilika, Ren**-saludo feliz la peli-rosa al verlos-**pero su luna de miel...**

**Esta sera-**respondio pilika saludando a todos-**donde todo empezo**

**Tambien vino su negrito hemosito-**y ese era chocolove con sus malas rimas y no querian esperar a los chistes...

**Asi que es cierto**-hablo Ren serio y mirando al chico de cabellos castaños que solo los observaba

**jijiji, pues si**-hablo Yoh sonriendo tan idiota como siempre

Todos se sentaron, y siguieron conversando sobre el torneo-**les decia, eh pensado que tenemos una ventaja, si ya sabemos a lo que venimos tenemos un poco de ventaja**

**Ni con eso tienes ventaja, y aun que hubieras entrenado estos 3 años, que no lo hiciste, tendrias ventaja, recuerda que las cosas estan siempre cambiando aqui-**

**El chiste no es la ventaja, el chiste es caminar-**

**Si, si, si-**Horo rodo los ojos-**pero recuerden que la vez pasada nosotros fuimos quienes lograron llegar al final-**

**Hao siempre ah tenido gran habilidad para luchar, yo lo vi pelear en el torneo pasado y en realidad ni movia un solo dedo-**al otro lado del restaurant hablaban un grupo de chicos

**Pues si, si ya antes tenia un poder increible, imagina ahora**-los chicos suspiraron**-segun dicen ahora es es omnipotente y omnisciente, claro es un dios.**

**Ya quiero que anuncien en que consistira este torneo y que puesto ganaremos de ser asi...-**otro chico de cabellos castaños hablo mas relajado

**Los puestos importantes estan a lado de Hao**-se escucho la voz de una chica de cabellos castaños-**pero el solo considera importantes asus aliados, asi que tal vez uno de ellos gane**

**Mizuki, ya relajate, ahi reglas-**

La chica castaña solo sonrio con un poco de sinismo-**ya vieron quienes estan ahi**

Todos se giraron a la direccion en la que miraba Mizuki-**los aliados de Hao**-sonrio poniendose de pie y siendo seguida por los demas

**Debo admitir que es un honor conocer a los aliados de Hao**-la chica de cabello castaño se paro frente a la mesa donde Anna y los demas conversaban-**mas honor sera conocer a Hao**

**No somos sus aliados-**hablo Anna poniendose de pie tranquilamente-** ellos sus amigos y yo...su esposa**

**Pues es un honor conocerla**-el tono en el que hablaba la chica era tan molesto hasta para Manta-**y repito, sera un verdadero placer conocer a Hao**

**Supongo que no sabes nada de esto por que no has estado en el torneo pasado, pero como ya te dijeron...ahi reglas**-Anna sonrio un poco viendo con reto a la chica-**hasta para Hao**

**Claro, un gusto**-despues de mirar a todos en la mesa la chica y sus acompañantes se fueron

**¿Celos anita?-**pregunto con burla el chico de cabellos azules

**¿Me pregunto porque razon tienes que buscar problemas con la reina shaman?-**

**Es un decir**-defendio Mizuki-**Hao es el rey, el gano el torneo, Anna es...**

**La reina, la segunda persona mas poderosa en esta aldea-**explico el chico con obviedad-**de verdad que las chicas son complicadas eh**

**Yoh, quiero hablar contigo**-claro, Anna no diria, ¿podemos hablar?, no ella era un tanto mas directa y exigente, con un simple asentimiento ambos chicos salieron del restaurant para caminar un poco por la aldea

**En realidad me preocupa tu presencia**-le alegraba y le aliviaba el hecho de que Yoh estuviera nuevamente aqui, pero era extraño todo lo que pasaba-**es un gran alivio que estes aqui, me alegra que estes bien despues de que...-**como decir que por su culpa Yoh perdio 3 años de vida-**me preocupa que esto como todo lo complicado ponga las cosas complicadas, se suponia que no podias regresar, pero estas aqui...**

**Anita, yo...recuerdo que los veia, a Hao, a ti, a todos, todo el tiempo, y no deseaba estar aqui, porque estaba tranquilo y feliz con que tu y todos estuvieran felices, me alegra que todo este tiempo estuvieras bien porque esa fue la unica razon por la que me quede**-guardo silencio, en otro momento no hubiera hablado tanto, pero el tiempo y las cosas habian cambiado-**no se porque estoy aqui, pero creo que debemos, creo que debo aprovecharlo, quien sabe que pase en este torneo pero en el pasado casi muero no se cuantas veces asi que...no te preocupes, no quiero complicar las cosas yo...**

**Yoh no lo digo por eso, quiero decir que...-**

**Te comprendo, ahora tienes algo que perder, y yo tambien asi que mientras dure espero no complicar nada...-**sonrio con inocencia para encojerse de hombros-**jijiji, eh pensado que...estas mas gordita**

Y aqui venia su primer golpe desde que "resucito", pero en lugar de sentir un golpe solo sintio que la chica rubia lo abrazaba por unos momentos

**Es bueno verte asakura-**

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, las dudas y espectativas de todos crecian al ver esconderse el sol

**Apartir de este momento doy por iniciado oficialmente el torneo de shamanes, antes que nada, todos conocen a Hao asakura, el junto a su esposa Anna asakura, se han encargado de la paz y resolucion de grandes problemas que han surgido en este planeta, asi que eh de pedir durante este torneo y durante todo el tiempo que respeten todas las decisiones que sean tomadas aqui pues seran decisiones que cuentan con la direccion del shaman king, el es la maxima autoridad en esta aldea y en el mundo para los shamanes, el, su esposa y su descendencia-**la anciana suspiro para seguir hablando-**como en el torneo pasado se daran reglas, e instrucciones**

Atras de ella estaba Silver quien prosiguio a hablar-**las reglas son simples, para ser un posible ganador se tiene que pasar una prueba que se les asignaran en esta primer semana, de no ser asi podran continuar en la aldea pero solo como espectadores-**miro a todos los shamenes que le escuchaban con atencion-**solo podran intervenir en un combate si asi se les indica, el futuro de todo aquel que asesine a su oponente quedara a decision del shaman king, las asignaciones para sus viviendas se les daran en unos minutos, todos los avisos los reciviran en sus oraculos virtuales, en cuanto a los participantes, se que han visto algunas caras nuevas, hemos traido a algunos shamanes con potencial nesesario para este torneo, a varios se les ah dado la oportunidad a los antiguos shamanes que quedaron descalificados de participar nuevamente, pero para que entren verdaderamente en el torneo nesesitan pasar su prueba individual...**

**Esta vez no esta en juego el titulo de rey shaman, en esta ocasion y por decision de los grandes espiritus el torneo tendra 5 ganadores, a los cuales se les asiganara un elemento natural, los 5 triunfadores seran guardianes del equilibrio de un continente, algo asi como un gerente para el shaman king**-Goldva explico lo ultimo-**esta es una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, disfruten, esperemos que los espiritus les favorescan**

La noche transcurrio entre risas-**sera interesante eh...**

Anna vio a Hao mientras este le hablaba**-ya lo creo**

Ambos voltearon a ver ala chica que les hablaba, nuevamente esa chica del restaurant **-señor Hao, un placer conocerlo**

La chica de cabellos castaños le sonrio a Hao, Anna solo suspiro-**soy...**

**Mizuki Taneda**-hablo Anna interrumpiendola-**nos conocimos** **esta tarde, muy linda**-Anna sonrio aun con mas sinismo que la chica

**Si, nos conocimos esta tarde, aun que no tuve mucho espacio para presentarme**-se giro un poco para apuntar a los chicos que venian con ella-**el es Jack**-apunto a un chico de cabellos negros y mirada pesada-**es de america, el es Saji Taneda, mi hermano**-ahora apunto aun chico con aspecto despreocupado y castaño claro-**ellos son Mark y Rick, de europa**-ahora apunto hacia dos chicos obviamente gemelos de ojos claros-**y bueno yo soy Mizuki, como ya dijo Anna**

**Si, se me da hablar por adelantado-**

**Seran magnificas las peleas-**hablo Mizuki tratando de abrir un tema-

**Claro, lastima que nosotros no peleamos-**

**Disculpe, señor Hao, Goldva quiere verle**-con eso Silver y Hao se fueron dejando a los chicos, Anna y Mizuki

Y** bien, no se presenta**-hablo la chica mirando a Yoh y los demas

Despues de presentaciones innesesarias nuevamente la atencion volvio a Anna-¿**y que se siente estar casada con un rey?, debe ser genial-**hablo Mizuki mirando a la rubia-**tal vez algun dia pueda sentirlo**

**No lo creo**-respondio con tal seriedad que todos guardaron silencio-**es algo unico, y no es cuestion de suerte-**miro ala castaña un poco mas relajada-**por si eso pensabas**

**¡Wow!, se dieron cuenta verdad-**hablaba con emocion el chico de cabellos castaños-

**¿De que?, ¿de que es una pesada**?-ahora hablo totalmente molesta Mizuki

**Es genial**-le corrigio su hermano

**Ya callate saji-**grito ahora irritada-**ella no es genial, es una pesada y...**

**Y tiene reishi**-nuevamente el chico hablo-**es genial, jamas habia conocido a alguien con reishi, cuidado hermanita, no deberias meterte con alguien que siempre esta un paso adelante**

**Y por mucho-**ahora hablo otro chico-**pero si...es genial**

Subio las escaleras de la casa que los apaches les habian asignado, no eran tan grande pero era comoda-**estoy harta...pero esto apenas empieza**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

eh de decir que eh ido muy rapido en este capitulo pero mi mente estaba cerrada hasta que pense en Mizuki, si, celos, rivalidades, ¡si!...pues me apresure un poco para llegar a este punto, pero de aqui en adelante sera todo mas lento y mas interesante

gracias por leer

y espero me dejen reviews -_-

annitha mz


	5. Chapter 5

AL FILO

capitulo 5

por: annitha mz

dcm:shaman king ni sus personajes me pertenecen :(

Miro con seriedad y detenimiento los movimientos que realizaba la chica castaña sobre la plataforma, con rapidez la chica termino su prueba saliendo triunfante

Es buena-menciono silver al ver a la chica salir de la plataforma

-si, es muy probable que llegue al final-ahora hablo la anciana-parece que causara problemas

Ya me llego el aviso de mi prueba, sera en agua-hablo Ren mirando su oraculo-porque no pueden simplemente continuar con los shamanes de la vez pasada

Anna...-la chica rubia solo miraba por la ventana, atentamente a un punto fijo en la calle-Anna

Nesesito estar sola un momento-hablo Anna aun sin ver a la chica peli-azul despues solo escucho como la chica salia de la habitacion-maldicion

Cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho, el viento soplaba fuerte, habia mucha marea y Ren tenia su prueba

Respiro un poco al sentirse abrazada por Hao-sera dificil-le hablo el chico castaño

¿La prueba?-pregunto pilika escuchando lo que Hao le decia a Anna-¿sera muy dificil?

Habla del torneo pilika-volteo Anna aun siendo abrazada por Hao

Buenas noches-solo rodo los ojos un poco para girar al otro lado donde Mizuki y todo su clan se encontraban

Sera interesante ¿eh?-la chica castaña sonrio mientras miraba como Hao abrazaba a Anna-ese es un anillo de fiore-pregunto la chica tomando "imprevistamente" la mano de Hao alejandolo un poco de Anna

Si-respondio ahora Anna mostrandole su mano a la chica-es nuestro anillo de bodas

Solo solto la mano de Hao mientras el solo sonreia un poco, le encantaba el caracter de Anna

El objetivo es simple, tienes que alcanzar la perla que se encuentra dentro de la ostia al final de este del abismo

Si, abismo, Ren tenia que saltar unos "cuantos" metros desde un precipicio, caer al agua, enfrentarse a una "pequeñisima" prueba que habian preparado los apaches y finalmente recojer la perla para pasar la prueba

-No te pases de listo Tao-hablo Anna acercandose a Ren -

¿Listo?-ahora pregunto el apache encargado de la prueba

Ante la mirada de unos cuantos Ren se arrogo al agua comenzando a si su prueba

Palabras de la reina shaman-hablo Mizuki sonriendo-sientos celos-ahora mirando a Hao

Solo miro por un segundo a la chica castaña y despues se alejo un poco del grupo

Es una molestia-hablo Anna

Diminuta-hablo Hao sentandose al lado de Anna en las rocas-una molestia diminuta

Suspiro un poco mientras giraba a ver a Hao-¿quieres ver algo?

El chico se coloco levemente detras de Anna y abrazandola le mostro una llamarada de fuego saliendo de su mano

Sonrio recordando la segunda noche que conocio a Hao-eres un mago, eso pense

Lo se, en esos momentos leia tus pensamientos, estabas tan confundida y solo logre tranquilizarte con esto-

Recosto su cabeza en el hombro del chico, por un solo momento, un segundo en el que cerro los ojos-algo esta mal

Abrio los ojos totalmente impactada-algo esta mal-rapidamente la rubia se puso de pie asomandose peligrosamente al vacio

Anna-cuando por fin pudo alejarla un poco del precipicio la miro a los ojos, solo habia confusion, preocupacion...¿miedo?

Anna, tranquila...-

No, no, no-nego con la cabeza mientras ni si quiera veia al castaño-por favor tenemos que...

Anna..-intento hacerla reaccionar pero la chica con facilidad se solto

¡Ren!-grito acercandose nuevamente al vacio captando la atencion de unos cuantos

Pilika se deshacia de miedo, no sabia que pasaba pero al parecer Anna decia algo como que Ren estaba en peligro y cosas como que tenian que sacarlo

Porfavor...-hablo tratando de calmarse

Anna, escuchame no pasa...-

Escuchame tu ami-le hablo mirandolo con algo mas que desesperacion-lo veo, Ren ...el

NO-el chico la tomo de las muñecas tratando de alejarla un poco del lugar, solo para tranquilizarla, en verdad le preocupaba el estado de Anna

¡Demonios, Hao!-termino gritando y callando todo tipo de murmullos tanto los de las personas que estaban ahi como los de su cabeza

Saquenlo...-hablo desesperadamente

Anna...escuchame, no pasa nada, Ren esta bien, yo lo se-

Por un momento se quedo quieta y callada, todo estaba bien, estaba con Hao en el torneo y todo estaba bien, Ren estaba bien, pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-¡sueltame!, Ren va a morir-grito ahora ante la mirada de todos

Su respiracion era bastante agitada y solo sabia que no podia alejar de su mente la muerte inminente de Ren -

Sintio como alguien colocaba sus manos en sus brazos haciendola girar rapidamente-Anna-

Solo miro al chico de cabellos violetas mirandola un tanto confundido

Todos ahora estaban mas calmados, Ren habia salido del agua intacto y ahora mismo la miraba

Respiro un poco solo para caer inconsiente sobre los brazos de Hao (c/a: que epico, para nada)

Abrio los ojos encontrandose acostada sobre el futon de su habitacion en la aldea apache-

Se estiro un poco, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, le dolia la cabeza y sentia una leve presion en el pecho

Se levanto del futon arreglandose un poco el cabello, la habitacion estaba sola, seguramente Hao estaba en la sala o fuera

Era algo raro no recordar nada, seguro porque aun estaba medio dormida

Cerro los ojos mientras se tocaba el cuello, debio aver dormido mal

Se quedo quieta mirando a su alrededor, ¿que demonios habia pasado aqui?

Solo un segundo tardo en reaccionar, bajo las escaleras buscando algo, ¿que?, una explicacion, algo, no sabia

Toda la primer planta de la casa estaba hecha un desastre, no un desastre de un dia despues de la fiesta, no, un desastre de lucha, de desgracia

Hao...-apenas hablo con un suspiro, ni ella misma se escuchaba

Bajo las escaleras y movio un pequeño mueble que le tapaba el paso, miro hacia la sala y despues hacia la cocina, todo era un maldito desastre

Las muebles estaban destrozados, en el suelo, tirados, la puerta entreabierta, el suelo rasgado, todo era...todo estaba mal

Camino entrando en la cocina, todo parecia pelicula de terror, y cuando creyo que nada iria peor vio la pared del armario

Porque temblaba, era la shaman mas fuerte seguida de Hao, no habia problema, nada podia atacarla ni lastimarla, mucho menos a Hao, no, el era el shaman king, entonces...¿de quien era la sangre en las paredes?

Miro la puerta del armario, cuando veia una pelicula de terror surgia la tipica frase

¿Porque la chica rubia se queda sola en una casa, sin nadie que la protega y encima practicamente se queda en el lugar donde encuentra mas sangre?

Pero ella no era la tipica chica rubia tonta que corre para no ser asesinada, era Anna kyoyama

Abrio la puerta esperando lo peor, pero no habia nada

el armario estaba vacio y parecia que el corazon saldria de su pecho

se giro rapidamente solo para ser golpeada duramente por algo

callo al suelo de espaldas, se toco la frente un poco confundida, parpadeo un par de veces y despues sobre sus manos vio sangre, nada estaba bien, como diablos alguien entraba en casa del shaman king, y la golpeaba a ella, siendo quien es

¿porque Hao no estaba aqui?, ¿porque la habia dejado?

su vista se torno un poco borrosa, cerro los ojos girando la cabeza hacia un lado, no podia ponerse de pie, abrio los ojos encontrandose con alguien o algo

era un demonio, no un Oni, un demonio

Su respiracion se torno agitada esa..cosa, estaba frente a ella, sobre ella y no podia moverse

Hao...ayudame-el chico solo la observo, Anna tenia mas de 13 horas dormida, segun Goldva descansando, pero al contrario Anna estaba sufriendo, seguro estaba teniendo pesadillas pero ¿de que?, de cualquier manera el no podia hacer nada

No podia hacer nada y eso lo estaba matando, era una terrible desesperacion la que sentia al escuchar a Anna mencionar su nombre y pedir ayuda entre sueños, al parecer ni teniendo el control sobre todo podia ayudar aquien mas amaba

Solo toma la mano de la chica apretandola levemente y colocando su cabeza sobre el estomago de la chica cerro los ojos-van a estar bien...las amo

Pues al parecer anita no esta del todo sana-se burlo la chica de cabellos castaños

Da igual, nada la quita de su puesto...-hablo el chico, le encantaba dejarle en claro a la altanera de Mizuki que Hao no le haria caso

Solo sonrio rodando los ojos-ya vere como usar esto...a mi favor

CONTINUARA...

estuvo chiquitito, bueno, la cosa es que eh andado muy ocupado, debo agradecerles mucho por sus review, sabia que con mizuki todas se emocionarian

en este capitulo un poco de la locura que anna vivira en la historia..

el siguiente va mas largo

por si alguien no lo entendio, lo de la casa hecha un desastre y la sangre era un sueño que anna tenia ... ¿van a estar bien? ¿las amo?...

quien sabe que significara _

besos, espero me dejen reviews, de nuevo mil gracias

por cierto eh escrito un nuevo minific asi que si quieren pasar a leerlo adelante

es un annaxren se llama te eh mentido

annitha mz


	6. Chapter 6

AL FILO

Capitulo 6

Por: annitha mz

dcm: shaman king ni sus personajes me pertenecen

No tengo hambre-hablo la chica girando un poco el rostro

Anna, dormiste mucho tiempo, como solo un poco por favor-

Bajare en un momento-

Salio de la habitación siendo recibida cariñosamente por opacho, seguramente mari y matti estaban en la casa, solo le sonrió levemente a opacho mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada de el

En todo momento solo miro al suelo, sentía como si viviera su pesadilla nuevamente, bajar por las escaleras y encontrar todo destruido y...

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de alejar esos pensamientos

Señorita, todo esta listo afuera-miro a Tamao en la casa, le extraño que estuviera ahí, y ¿que estaba listo afuera?

Qu...-trato de preguntar medio confundida

El desayuno esta listo, vamos-ambas chicas salieron de la casa encontrándose con todos sus amigos y una gran mesa

Sonrió un poco para después caminar hacia ellos-

La comida transcurrió "tranquilamente", los chistes de de chocolove tan tontos como siempre aun que el único que hiso reír un poco a la rubia fue el del bebe

Seguramente así estarán-hablo choco preparándose para contar el chiste-ahí va

Respiro y...-¿listos?, ahí va el chiste ya...¿listo?

Cuenta el maldito chiste ya-grito Ren desesperado

Bien...le dice la señora a su marido, cariño dame el bebe-y entonces...le dice el señor, espera a que llore-chocolove cada vez parecía que no aguantaría la risa-y le dice la señora ¿a que llore? ¿por que?

¡POR QUE NO LO ENCUENTRO!-jajajajajajaja

Todos se quedaron un poco en silencio, silencio normal después de un chiste de chocolove, Anna solo rió por lo bajo y los demás aun que rieron fue por lo tonto que era choco no por lo gracioso que estaba el chiste

Mientras todos conversaban al fin pudo observar todo con detenimiento

Horo ya no miraba a Ren con ganas de matarlo, claro seguía siendo el mismo caprichoso que se devoraba la comida, y Ren le seguía dando cuerda

Aun que no lo aceptaran a ambos les encantaba pelear alegando quien era mas fuerte, quien era mas valiente, como aquella vez que se retaron a comer un chile abanero sin tomar agua, ambos terminaron llorando en secreto, totalmente rojos, llenos de tanta agua que tomaron y por supuesto cada uno alegando que el era el mas valiente, no tenían solución

Pilika aun que nadie lo notara ella si, Pilika no era del todo feliz, y no quería saber el motivo del porque escudriñando en su mente, pero de algo estaba segura, seguramente como en el torneo pasado Pilika estaba preocupada por ambos chicos

A Horo lo notaba feliz, después de llorar en la boda de su hermana y después emborracharse se encontraba feliz, su hermana aun que doliera aceptarlo había encontrado aun buen "hombre", y el tenia su campo de cositas verdes así que los usui estaban bien

Tamao sonreía tímidamente mientras Tyler le tomaba de la mano, poco a poco la timidez se le iba perdiendo pero tantos años de entrenar con kino eran imposibles de borrar

Tyler nuevamente había dejado a su hermana para venir al torneo y ahora estaba feliz con Tamao, kino prácticamente quería casarlos cuando Tamao se lo dijo, pero al menos en eso Tamao pudo tomar una decisión en su vida, ambos sabían que no estaban listos para casarse...aun, al fin de todo Tyler comprendió que no era necesario del todo el poder para proteger a eiza, su hermana menor, aun que era comprensible después de que asesinaran a su hermana mayor alexa, pero ese era tema, prácticamente superado

Ryuu casi lloraba por que lyzerg no se presentara a este torneo, y igual casi lloraba por dejar a sus amigos aun que no pudo evitar traer consigo su motocicleta, así que lo escuchare su típico "parece que va a llover" por mucho tiempo

Manta, como siempre, sigue narrando casi todo lo que pasa en sus pensamientos, tal vez lo hace para comprender todo mejor, esta desbordando felicidad por que Yoh ah vuelto

Y Yoh, el sigue siendo el idiota de sonrisa permanente, siempre lo sera

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron retirando dejando a solo unos pocos ahí-creí que estarían mari y matti aquí

No se donde estén, no son mas mis seguidores ¿recuerdas?-hablo Hao mirando a la chica que aun estaba sentada frente a la mesa

Aquel torneo no fue fácil-hablo Anna en realidad ni sabiendo porque ahora hablaba de eso

Miraba atentamente el fuego, las llamas ardían frente a sus ojos y sin duda era algo relajante de ver...

Decidió ponerse de pie y caminar un poco

Sin duda era una de esas personas que creían que el mar era lo único que tal vez jamas te cansaría y así era, podía experimentar paz, relajarse escuchando el ir y venir de las olas, sentirse parte de la naturaleza por un segundo, el mar era lo mejor

Miro por unos minutos el mar para después seguir caminando

Sin ningún esfuerzo bloqueo el ataque que alguien le había lanzado por la espalda y...

Tranquila-al girarse pudo ver a Mizuki con una media sonrisa nerviosa-lo siento...no quería atacarte

Explico burdamente la chica al ver a Anna seria-bueno...en realidad eres buena, apuesto que extrañas pelear o algo así...

Así que me atacaste porque crees que extraño pelear-mas que pregunta el tono de Anna insinuaba molestia

No, claro que no...-hablo Mizuki con total "inocencia"-yo...solo quería probar que tan fuerte eres, no es que dude, pero es sorprendente verte en acción

Así que quiere acción-pensó Anna molesta y dispuesta a...

Anita-giro un poco el rostro para encontrar a Yoh con su típica sonrisa-aquí están

Si-respondió Anna en tono muy bajo y aun mirando a la chica-ya arreglaremos cosas Mizuki-

Se fue caminando en dirección opuesta a la chica con Yoh detrás

Se quedo prácticamente echando humo por las orejas...-arreglaremos cosas-repitió molesta-estúpida, estúpida...

Creí que te caía bien esa chica-hablo Yoh mirando hacia atrás

Hasta tu abuela notaria que me cae mal-hablo Anna cayendo en el peor de los sarcasmos pues kino era ciega

Jijiji, pues si-caminaron un poco mas y Yoh solo hablaba de puras idioteces hasta que sus oídos se toparon con las palabras del castaño-¿eres feliz?

Y por fin volteo a ver al chico que con demasiada seriedad le hacia la pregunta-¿que?...¿que dijiste?-pregunto Anna, tal vez era su imaginación, la mente de Yoh, o había escuchado mal

¿Eres feliz?-

sonrió un poco-claro que soy feliz, porque preguntas eso Yoh

Porque yo no lo soy...-continuo hablando-yo...siempre eh querido algo y nunca eh podido tenerlo

Lo observo con atención-tengo que irme-decidió con rapidez pues las alarmas en su cabeza no dejaron de sonar al ver al castaño acercarse

Anna no...-la voz del chico sonó con tal determinación al igual que el agarre de su muñeca

Suéltame-exigió la chica rubia jalándose un poco-me voy a casa con Hao

Se fue tan rápido como Yoh la soltó-Anna, yo te a...

Suspiro dando gracias a no poder escuchar la terminación de esa frase, ¿estaba soñando?, porque Yoh le decía esas cosas si hace unos días le había dicho que estaba feliz de su felicidad

Suspiro de nuevo mientras no paraba de caminar y solo para cerciorarse de no haber sido algún tipo de sueño giro un poco para ver a Yoh viéndola

No sabia porque le daba tantas vueltas, todos los sentimientos de confusión, no volvieron, solo los recordó, Yoh en algún momento represento su problema, que planeaba ahora, ¿que planeaba? decir algo tonto cada vez que hubiera un torneo

Apenas entro en la casa subió las escaleras dispuesta a dormir y tener pesadillas pero al fin y al cabo dormir

Miraba el techo mientras intentaba dormir, el chico de sus sueños dormía a su lado, abrazándola, su hermano por fin había aceptado todo, pero... porque aun no lograba dormir...

Si, era lo mismo, Ren no le daba seguridad...si, se acababan de casar!... kami, se acababan de casar y ella ya estaba dudando

¿Porque?

Lo amaba, no había duda, era el amor de su vida, y quería todo un futuro con el, pero que, ella no esperaba que el torneo se "reanudara", de nuevo pasaría por las mismas preocupaciones, lo presentía...

Ahora que tenia todo lo que deseaba la chica peli-azul no podía dormir

Maldita..maldita...-

Si vuelvo a escuchar esa palabra saltare del risco-hablo un chico de cabellos oscuros-ya sabemos que odias a Anna ¿quieres parar?

No lo comprenden, es una idiota, una prepotente, una...ahh, es una maldita zorra-

El chico solo sonrió con cinismo-creo que la lengua te sangra

Eres un idiota, no comprendo porque todos en esta maldita aldea la defienden-

Nadie la defiende...-suspiro, cuando seria el día que Mizuki dejara de rabiar por la rubia, y ni si quiera llevaban una semana ahí-la respetan, y es algo que no conseguirás maldiciéndola

Lo se, se hacer mucho mas que maldecirla-si, claro que tenia mucho mas que hacerle a la rubia, maldecir su nombre era un inicio-si pudiera saber porque...

¿Porque es tan fuerte?..¿porque tiene a Hao?-el chico completo su pregunta

No...pero, ¿tu lo sabes?-

Claro que lo se...estuve en el torneo pasado-

Sintió como la abrazaban, Hao recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa relajándose un poco, sin duda como shaman king hacia mucho mas pero eso era lo que siempre quiso, aun que lo mas importante y que deseaba no lo podía hacer, quitarle el reishi a Anna, ayudarla

Tranquilo-hablo Anna aun con los ojos cerrados-me salvaste Hao, has dado todo por mi, no te reprocho en nada, el reishi se ira pronto

En el día vieron mas de 3 peleas, solo las que consideraron importantes pues no era prepotencia pero los shamanes que estuvieron en el torneo pasado volvían a participar y no eran muchos los que eran buenos

Pero la mas interesante era la de Yoh, pelea que dejo a casi todos impresionados, desde cuando Yoh era tan fuerte para luchar, y tan "seco", en realidad su expresión casi parecía la de Hao, de igual forma Anna trato de mirarlo lo menos posible, aun no le quedaba claro lo del día pasado

La semana transcurrió con normalidad, algunos shamanes como era de esperarse no pudieron continuar en el torneo aun que se les permitió permanecer en la aldea a observar, otros si lograron pasar la prueba al menos al ras, y todos sus amigos estaban a salvo aun que ryuu tuvo un poco de problemas

Ahora venia el verdadero torneo, la verdadera lucha y estaba segura que seria difícil

No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su compañero, así que ese era el motivo del poder de Anna...

-El infierno

CONTINUARA...

ahora si dejenme reviews!

Pues estuvo medio cortito pero no es tan base, tan importante, pero si me servira para mas adelante..

pues es todo

gracias por leerme

abrazos

annitha mz


	7. el miedo capitulo 7

**al filo **

capitulo 7- **el miedo**

por: **annitha mz**

_**El miedo...**_

_**Es un fuego que arde hasta en el corazón mas frió desde su nacimiento.**_

_**Motiva y paraliza al mejor de nosotros, o se usa como arma contra el peor.**_

_**Pero cuando tu camino es el de la traición y el engaño, el peor miedo de todos es...**_

_**Es que la verdad es absoluta...**_

La rubia tomo con fuerzas el barandal del barco, apenas podía respirar y estaba empapada en sangre-**hao**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo, un miedo incomparable, todo su cuerpo temblaba y solo rogaba porque...s

Solo sintió como la cuchilla atravesaba su vientre y sin mas caía al mar, ya no sentía dolor, solo observo el cielo azul y cerro los ojos

_El mar es el lugar que me trae paz, que logra hacerme respirar, es mi lugar favorito_

**Corrijo**: _era mi lugar favorito_

**1 mes atrás**

Me alegra verte yoh-

Ami igual jun, bien te veo luego, tengo que ir con silver ren estará feliz de verte-

Adiós yoh-la chica de peli-verde siguió caminando rumbo a los dormitorios de los chicos, desde la boda que había sido hace como dos semanas no había visto a ren ni a pilika, le alegraba que ahora estuvieran aquí, era una nueva oportunidad para que los chicos por fin lograran ganar el torneo

Aun que si lamentaba que ren y pili no hubieran podido disfrutar de la magnifica luna de miel que les había preparado, y sin contar la hermosa y espectacular lencería que pilika había escogido, pero bueno...ya tendrían tiempo

Miro la aldea, era como recordar viejos tiempos, aun que había algunas nuevas caras

Camino un poco encontrándose con un callejón, no recordaba esta parte de la aldea pero hace tanto que no estaba ahí

La arena, los pájaros, el ruido, ese olor, la sangre...lo ultimo que vio fue el piso, ni si quiera pudo ver a su atacante, solo el suelo

¿Y mi cuñis?-en cuanto entraron en la casa pilika pregunto por la recién llegada

¿Quien?-respondieron con otra pregunta

Creí que jun estaría aquí-hablo ren mirando a los chicos-desde hace un rato que ah llegado, eh sentido su presencia

No...-manta miro a ren dudoso-¿hace cuanto?

Por la tarde-hablo ren mirando por la ventana como la noche caía sobre la aldea apache

Seguramente anda por la aldea-dijo horo horo tratando de decir algo lógico, eso era lo mas posible-esta con bruce, nada le pasaría

Señorito, no la eh encontrado por ningún lado-

Solo se siente su presencia pero no esta por ningún lado-hablo tokaguero a los chicos que le escuchaban atentos

Iré a buscarla-ren se puso de pie dispuesto a buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras

Ren espera, si los espíritus no la han encontrado mucho menos nosotros, no ahí duda, esta en la aldea, pero..-

Entonces que hago, me quedo aquí-la desesperación de ren no hacia mas que elevarse, donde podría estar jun, desde hacia horas que sentía su presencia en la aldea, y nada le indicaba que estuviera en peligro o algo peor, todos los negocios estaban cerrados y vacíos y en los dormitorios no estaba, ya la habían buscado mas de 3 veces y ya eran las 4 am

Ren esta aquí-hablo hao medio dormido y tratando de despertar

Tu sal-hablo anna aun mas dormida-creí que nos libraríamos de estas cosas, pero ni así

Abrió la puerta al tiempo en que los chicos estaban por tocarla-que bien que estas despierto

Hablo horo pasando en la casa como perro por su casa-hao solo suspiro, este idiota necesitaba clases de modales ¡extremas!

Ahí un problema-hablo ren con la seriedad que siempre le caracterizaba

Si, acaban de interrumpir mi sueño-hablo anna saliendo de la recamara del segundo piso-¿que pasa tao?

Ni si quiera se molesto en entrar en la mente del chico estaba muy cansada y medio dormida para hacerlo

Es jun, llego esta tarde-explico con calma ren-pero no esta

Miro a ren entre ¿que dices? y no te entiendo-¿donde esta entonces?

Eso es lo que quiero saber, siento su presencia pero nadie puede encontrarla-

Ah...seguro que es su presencia-ahora la rubia se acomodaba el cabello

Es ella-ahora hablo hao captando la atención del chino-yo también percibo su presencia, pero no parece que este en peligro, es la presencia de una persona tranquila como si estuviera...

Dormida-ahora hablo anna-es jun, pero...la han buscado bien

Si-confirmo ren tratando de tener paciencia-no aparece por ningún lado

Se sentó en las escaleras cruzando sus pies y tomando sus manos formando una alianza respiro creando silencio, tratando de concentrarse

Apareció en la aldea, todo estaba oscuro, era de noche, miro a los lados tratando de pervivir de donde exactamente provenía la presencia de jun, no estaba soñando ni mucho menos, solo estaba creando una proyección de la aldea, algo que habia aprendido a realizar en los años

Camino por la aldea, la presencia de jun estaba en todos los lugares, nunca habia visto esto, alguien habia hecho algo, alguien tan fuerte como para lograr mantener la presencia de jun en este mundo, como si nada pasara, como si jun estuviera presente aun sin estarlo, algo como lo que las personas solían llamar ilusión "óptica", una muy buena

Sin embargo la presencia de jun se sentía un poco mas en ciertos lugares, seguramente los espacios que recorrió antes de lo que le hubiera pasado

A su lado habia otra presencia, una muy llamativa y conocida por ella: yoh

Y por ultimo estaba jun sola, en ese callejón, el ultimo lugar que piso, camino por el callejón pasando por en medio donde jun estuvo mucho tiempo de pie, siguió caminando pero la presencia se sentía menos, así que justo en medio del callejón jun estuvo por ultima vez

Ah..-abrió los ojos encontrándose nuevamente en la casa con los chicos mirándose, se toco la cabeza, algo la habia golpeado haciéndola perder la concentración-alguien me saco

¿Que?...eso que quiere decir-pregunto ren desesperado

Nadie puede entrar en mi proyección a menos que sea hao o alguien con un poder similar-

Anna...jun-volvió a hablar ren

Solo negó con la cabeza-

¿No?, ¿no que?-

No lo se, es seguro que algo le paso, solo se que fue alguien fuerte, tanto como para lograr mantener estable su presencia aquí, el ultimo lugar donde estuvo fue un callejón cerca de los dormitorios, llego al centro, camino, estaba con bruce y yoh...y... ¿yoh les dijo algo?-pregunto anna al chico de china

Si...dijo que la vio en el centro, el, tyler y los demás están buscando de nuevo, dijo que la dejo en el centro para ir a buscar a silver, después ya nadie sabe nada de jun...-

Lo siento-hablo anna, cualquiera que la escuchara sabría que eso solo eran malas noticias-de verdad

Despertó, aun que en realidad el resto de la noche no pudo dormir-hao...

En respuesta la abrazo recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro-crees que...que algo este mal con yoh

Paso con otro shaman-hablo silver serio

Esta mal, como es que ni si quiera hao puede hacer algo-

Y seguirá-hablo yoh con seriedad-si el tiene esa capacidad podrá raptar a quien quiera y sera como si nada pasara

Se toco la cabeza mientras suspiraba, ya había mas de 3 shamanes "extraviados", y por decisión de hao el torneo se había suspendido solo unos días hasta que supieran que demonios pasaba bajo las narices del rey shaman

Ren ya para-hablo anna "cansada" de la situación-estas agotado

Eres la única que me puede ayudar-

Si, pero ya hicimos todo lo que podemos, no la encontraras desgastandote en técnicas que obtuve gracias a que morí-

Anna, te necesito-hablo tyler llamándola

Ren...estará bien-hablo anna dejando al chico solo y yendo con tyler-¿que pasa?

Alguien...te vino a visitar-hablo tyler señalandole la casa a la rubia

Entro sabiendo a quienes encontraría pues habia percibido sus presencias-

La niña no hablo, en realidad la notaba demasiado decaída y pronto supo la razón

Salio de la casa sin mencionarles ni una sola palabra y camino junto a la playa

Era demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto para que su padre muriera, y si los reclamos de lee eran ciertos ella tenia la culpa de que hana ni con la ayuda de hao pudiera deshacerse del oni

_**El miedo es la principal emoción primaria**_

_**puede ligarse al recuerdo incrustado en la mente a fuego de un padre perdido demasiado pronto**_

_**o incrustarse en el alma como una duda sobre uno mismo por un rechazo infantil.**_

_**pero a lo que mas tememos...**_

_**es a lo desconocido..**_

**CONTINUARA...**

SI no me dejan reviews no le sigo,, porfavor, ya ni se si estan vivos!1

jajaja

bueno, un poco corto, a mi me gusto, tendra mucho drama y se basara un poco mas en el drama que en el torneo y cosas asi

espero les guste

besos

annitha mz


End file.
